marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 235
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | CoverArtist2 = David Finch | CoverArtist3 = Matt Banning | CoverArtist4 = Peter Steigerwald | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Writer1_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler1_1 = Greg Land | Inker1_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Quotation = Excuse self. Apologies. Self mourns your soldiers entity-designateHodge. But self will not mourn YOU!!!! | Speaker = Warlock | StoryTitle1 = Second Coming (Chapter Four) | Synopsis1 = Cameron Hodge is about to kill Karma for attempting to take control of him, when Cannonball slams into him. He tells the rest of his teammates that they have to finish this off and get Karma out. Meanwhile, back at Utopia, Emma Frost determines that Rogue has neither a psychic nor empathic link between her and Hope Summers, which Rogue considers to be very strange. Cyclops judges it to be perfect timing, as she has to join up with Wolverine's team. As Ariel takes her, Cyclops confides in Emma that there must be a bond between Rogue and Hope. Back at Hodge's facility, the cyborg notes how persistent his foe is. He then throws Karma's body in his way, causing him to stop in mid-air. Hodge, gloating, throws Cannonball down a hole. With the current state of the battle, Cypher urges Warlock to help out -- by sucking the lifeglow out of The Right. Warlock objects, as such a thing violates his non-violent ways. Cypher reasons that they are at war and if he doesn't, then they lose. Rogue has rendezvoused with Wolverine's team. Wolverine orders her and Nightcrawler to teleport, while the others go by car. Back in Utopia, Emma feels a powerful psionic feedback, causing her pain. The Stepford Cuckoos arrive to report that Cerebra has shut down. The cause is in fact Donald Pierce, used by Bastion to render the X-Men blind. Warlock infects all the Smileys with his strain of the transmode virus, disabling his foes. He apologizes to the Smileys, saying that he will mourn them. But in case of Hodge, he won't mourn him! Meanwhile, Bastion sends a fighter jet to attack the truck Wolverine, X-23 and Ariel are in. Archangel is unable to stop the missile before it impacts, killing Ariel, while the others survived. Back at Utopia, Pixie asks Cyclops to let her go, but he refuses, fearing that she may die. Back at the Right facility, Warlock rips off Hodge's head. The latter recognizes him as an alien and tries pleading that this is not his fight. Warlock insists it is and drains the life from Hodge, leaving him a lifeless skull. Cable and Hope are in hiding at a trailer park in Nebraska, where the Sapien League has tracked the two. However, the X-Men arrive to stop them. Because Bastion can track the T-O virus in Cable, he agrees to let Nightcrawler and Rogue (augmented with various mutant powers) escort her back to Utopia, against Hope's objections. The others then decide to play decoy to draw off their foes. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** *** ** ** ** * ** Pasquale ** Dobie Other Characters: * Locations: * * Nebraska ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Continues from events seen in New Mutants Vol 3 #12 and is continued in X-Force Vol 3 #26. * Warlock had his lifeforce drained from him by Cameron Hodge in New Mutants #95, explaining his enmity towards Hodge here. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14728 }}